Ladrona 泥棒
by LoVe Quo
Summary: Tras una batalla Kagome resulta herida e InuYasha cuida de ella, durante el tiempo que permanecieron solos sus sentmientos  con o sin intención  salieron a flote ¿qué ocurrirá después entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos! Bno me van a matar por tardar tanto en publicar una historia pero en verdad la escuela me abruma! Además de que sufrí un bloqueo temporal de ideas y uff dejémoslo así._

_Ahora traigo uno dividido en capis ((: Ojala sea de su completo agrado. _

**Capítulo 1**

Por un momento sintió una fuerte necesidad de gritar, todos en algún momento le hemos temido a la muerte. Ella no era la excepción. Tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en pleno campo de batalla, con un Hanyo gravemente herido tendido sobre el césped a unos cuantos metros de ella, la exterminadora (cuyas lágrimas decoraban su hermoso rostro) abrazaba el cuerpo del Hoshi que debido a su insistencia por absorber a aquel demonio con el que se enfrentaban lo había llevado a una situación peligrosa, que posiblemente le causaría la muerte si no recibía los cuidados necesario.

La muerte, aquella palabra que no soportaba escuchar daba vueltas en su cabeza como si de alguna canción se tratase, el pequeño Kitsune formaba grandes bolas de fuego para mantener alejados a monstruos de sus amigos mientras eran incapaces de pelear pero no fue durante mucho tiempo, sus poderes eran pequeños, (tanto como él lo era) terminó siendo arrojado lejos de la escena por la propia fuerza de sus ataques.

Kirara mientras tanto corría con suerte al poder destruir a tres o más demonios con una sola mordida, aunque rogaba por que le ayudase, Kagome sabía que debía terminar con aquel ser sin escrúpulos que los atacó sin motivo aparente a la mitad del bosque.

Su arco y flechas estaban lo bastante lejos como para lamentarse de su existencia, que posiblemente pronto terminaría si ella no lograba acabar con aquella criatura antes.

Corrió en la dirección donde sus armas se encontraban lo más rápido que sus delgadas y largas piernas le permitían. El monstruo lanzó su ataque antes de que la chica pudiera prevenirlo y lo recibió en su espalda provocándole un fuerte sangrado y no mencionar el dolor que se presentó milésimas de segundo después.

Con todo el peso del dolor sobre ella se incorporó y continuó avanzando hasta su arco y flechas. Tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia eran los que separaban su camino entre vivir o morir, miró a InuYasha de reojo cuyo cuerpo se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre. Kagome no pudo evitar gritar horrorizada pero que más hubiera dado por mantenerse callada, tomó su arco de la punta antes de recibir otro ataque de su oponente causándole no solo un dolor, algo más intenso. Sus labios temblaban ante la necesidad impotente de gritar, sus lágrimas la traicionaban al igual que sus rodillas que habían perdido toda su fuerza.

Se giró como pudo con su arma en mano, apuntó con determinación y arrojó la flecha con fuerza (al menos con la que su cuerpo le aportaba, que no era mucha por supuesto).

Se sintió aliviada en cuanto divisó que la flecha daba justo en el blanco donde aquel ser despreciable portaba siete fragmentos de Shikon, un resplandor rosado iluminó el área dándole a Kagome un fuerte golpe de luz.

Aquel resplandor se terminó luego de unos segundos pero, para la sacerdotisa, había pasado una eternidad. Una vez que los fragmentos estuviesen libres de aquel cuerpo y cayeron cerca de donde Kagome se encontraba esta decidió tomarlos e ir a por InuYasha cuya vida peligraba al igual que la de Miroku.

Al intentar levantarse una fuerte punzada de dolor la invadió, fue incapaz tan siquiera de da moverse. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse notablemente. Se sentía débil, su respiración se volvió agitada en cuanto el dolor se fue tornando más intenso.

No muy lejos del lugar yacía InuYasha sobre el césped, su propia sangre abrumaba sus fosas nasales, sabía que el monstruo estaba muerto (podía sentirlo) pero al levantar la mirada lo más que pudo se encontró con lo peor que hubiese imaginado.

Kagome estaba tendida en el suelo en las mismas condiciones que él, inmediatamente se puso en pie aunque tardó más de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo dolía de forma extrema al igual que su cabeza. Caminó despacio entre el cuerpo de ese Yokai y el cuerpo de Kagome. Al verla tendida de esa manera se sintió desfallecer, había jurado protegerla pero al parecer de la situación ella lo protegía a él. Definitivamente era un completo inútil.

La cogió de los hombros alzándola y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma de sus cabellos azabaches. Kagome estaba inconsciente y con buenas razones para ello. El fuerte golpe que recibió en su espalda había sido mortal para cualquier humano débil, pero afortunadamente ella conforme el tiempo que había pasado desde su llega al Sengoku, se había vuelto más fuerte.

La respiración de la chica continuaba agitada (aunque había disminuido mientras se encontraba en los brazos del Hanyo). La noche estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas, InuYasha comprendió que debía darse prisa, la vida de Miroku peligraba al igual que la de Kagome y el paradero de Shippo después de haber sido arrojado lejos era desconocido.

Alzó el cuerpo de la miko con mucho esfuerzo, sus piernas se tambaleaban conforme los suaves y débiles pasos que sus pies le permitían. Llego donde Sango y Miroku y se inclinó para dejar a Kagome sobre el suelo y poder subir a Miroku a la espalda de Kirara al igual que a Sango. Sus fuerzas no estaban del todo presentes pero insistió en llevar a Kagome por su cuenta pues sabía de un buen lugar donde podía descansar y darle los cuidados necesarios a la joven.

Se pusieron en marcha tomando rumbos separados, Miroku y Sango sobrevolaron el bosque en el lomo de Kirara en dirección a la aldea mientras que InuYasha tomaba el rumbo contrario. En dirección hacia el bosque oscuro del horizonte.

Luego de largo rato de camino, InuYasha llegó a una especie de cabaña. El techo de esta era de ramas y madera de árboles secos, sus paredes eran del mismo material aunque parecían más resistentes, la entrada estaba cubierta por una manta desgastada.

El chico luchaba por no dejarse caer ante el peso de Kagome sobre su cuerpo herido. Caminó mucho más despacio sobre un sendero de hojas secas que indicaba el camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña. Una vez en el interior InuYasha depositó a Kagome sobre un futon algo viejo y con rastro de polvo. Se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

Sintió algunas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, las mujeres y hombres de la aldea donde había permanecido en su infancia insinuaban varias veces a sus pequeños que los verdaderos hombres no saltaban lágrimas jamás. No podía reprimir el impulso por dejar que sus emociones lo controlasen en el momento. Kagome seguía viva gracias a Kami pero si la dejaba en ese estado más tiempo podría morir.

Morir, sin explicárselo aquella palabra comenzó a dominar sus pensamientos. Agitó su cabeza bruscamente buscando regresar a la realidad. Tomó un balde y salió del lugar a prisa, anduvo durante no más de un minuto hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna. Fría y cristalina, justo lo que se necesitaba para curar a alguien. Llenó el Blade y regresó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cabaña en donde yacía la joven miko.

Entró y deposito el balde a un lado del futon y remojo un pañuelo (que siempre llevaba consigo) en este, una vez que terminó lo dejo sobre la frente de la chica esperando que la fiebre provocada por el veneno de aquel monstruo cediera.

Para su buena suerte encontró unas yukatas en un rincón, un poco arrugadas y sucias pero era mejor que permanecer con el Haori y la Hakama bañados en sangre, tanto de él como la de Kagome. Tomó su Tessaiga y la enterró en una de las paredes del lugar, rogaba a los cielos que durante un tiempo no recibieran amenazas pero aún así decidió ser precavido.

Una vez que llevaba puesta una de las yukatas regresó donde Kagome y revisó su temperatura, había cedido un poco pero no lo que él esperaba. Aún continuaba inconsciente y eso le preocupaba terriblemente.

Notó su uniforme desgarrado y con manchas de su misma sangre (seguramente imposibles de quitar) y sintió sus mejillas arder ante la sola idea de cambiar de ropa a la chica, lo cual implicaba verla semidesnuda o completamente.

Suspiró resignado pues para curarla necesitaba ver su espalda, se maldijo una y otra vez al haber sido tan persistente con la Taijika y haber traído a Kagome consigo. Definitivamente era un completo imbécil.

Tratando de no lastimarla más, giró a la chica hasta que hubiese quedado boca abajo tendida sobre el futon. Las heridas en su espalda eran aparentemente graves pero una vez que, con ayuda sutil de sus garras, dejó su suave piel al descubierto se sintió aliviado al ver que casi no tenían profundidad. Seguramente Kagome seguía inconsciente por la fuerza empleada en el ataque.

Tomó un trozo de la blusa del uniforme de la chica y con el (luego de lavarlo) comenzó a limpiar las heridas con todo el cuidado que le era permitido. Alguna vez se permitía acariciar aquella espalda con la punta de sus dedos, pero inmediatamente después se maldecía por habérselo permitido. El tan solo la curaría y cuidaría de ella como ella lo hacía con él. Sus instintos no podrían traicionarle en el momento, simplemente no podían.

Continuó limpiando sus heridas con cautela, hasta que finalmente terminó y las cubrió con algunas vendas que la chica siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos en caso de alguna emergencia. El sudor corría por el rostro de InuYasha al verse en una situación comprometedora. Sus manos bajaron la falda de la chica (dejando alguna pequeña caricia en sus muslos) y después apartaron el resto de la blusa. Las yukatas estaban cerca por lo que el Hanyo no tuvo mayor problema para cogerlas y entre todas escoger la más limpia y adecuada para Kagome.

El verdadero problema radicó en colocársela pues sus manos temblaban ante el ligero contacto de su piel, pero no necesariamente temblaban de nerviosismo. Una vez que su labor llegó a su fin (lo que significaba un poco de alivio al chico) decidió atender las heridas en sus piernas y brazos.

Mientras las limpiaba se reprimía cuantas veces podía. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe? ¿Cómo aquel monstruo pudo haberle dado una paliza? Kagome estaba herida por su culpa, no la había protegido, las palabras que le dirigió en la tumba de su padre hace casi un año eran tan solo palabras vacías. No pudo evitar golpear el suelo de madera con su puño, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues el ruido despertaría de golpe a la muchacha aunque afortunadamente continuó con sus ojos cerrados.

Habían sobrado algunas vendas lo cual agradecía y se las colocó como pudo. Después dirigió su mirada a la miko nuevamente. Se veía tan inocente ahí tendida, tan pequeña, y era suya.

Su rostro ardió ante el simple hecho de haber pensado aquello, el no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella, colocó sus manos en su rostro como apoyo. Admitía que sus sentimientos hacia la reencarnación de su primer amor habían cambiado bastante, no sabía exactamente desde cuando pero estaba completamente seguro de haberse enamorado de ella. Suspiró y acarició los suaves y delicados cabellos azabaches, daría lo que fuera por que la pesadilla de Naraku terminase pronto y pudiera pedirle a Kagome que compartiera el resto de su vida con él.

Muchas veces se había reprimido por el hecho de pensar esperar hasta que destruyeran a Naraku, otras se reprimía por el simple pensamiento. Estaba realmente confundido. La dulce brisa del ambiente llenaba la habitación, la noche era cálida y serena (con excepción de lo que había ocurrido hasta hace apenas una hora).

No sabía explicarse pero Kagome daba en él cierta tranquilidad, cierta paz en su interior. Recordaba alguna ocasión en que había mencionado que Kagome tenía una hermosa sonrisa pero para su completa mala suerte, esta se había quedado profundamente dormida recostada sobre él, en aquel entonces le había molestado bastante pero ahora le parecía gracioso. Soltó una pequeña risilla y se volvió para mirar a la chica cuya respiración se tornaba más tranquila, a su ritmo normal al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Se incorporó un poco para poder observarla mejor. Sus labios estaban algo pálidos al igual que sus mejillas, algunos cabellos traviesos caían sobre su rostro, toda ella era magnifica. No cabía duda de ello. InuYasha acarició sus cabellos nuevamente pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió una fuerte necesidad de besarla.

Se apartó un poco pero no lo suficiente, moriría si no juntaba sus labios con los de ella. El sudor comenzó a correr más aprisa por su joven rostro, la necesitaba, le urgía sentir sus labios presionando contra los de ella. Hasta hace poco había tenido la suerte de probarlos con el incidente de Kaguya pero no tan satisfactoriamente como deseaba.

Tan solo un roce, se repetía constantemente a sí mismo, se inclinó sobre ella hasta dejar sus rostros (y sus labios) a tan solo centímetros de distancia. Se sentía nervioso no podía negarlo pero en el fondo se volvería loco si no lo hacía. Tan solo un roce…

Sus labios se tocaron con infinita dulzura, la sensación de bienestar recorrió el cuerpo del Hanyo y no dudaba que el de ella también se encontrara en las mismas condiciones, aunque no estuviese consciente del acto sabía que en el fondo ella lo sentía pues sus cortos y casi inaudibles gemidos la delataban.

InuYasha se separó de ella de mala gana, sabía que era incorrecto hacerlo de esa manera. Nuevamente dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó contra la pared del lugar en espera de la reacción de Kagome pero pasaron varios minutos hasta que el sueño venció al Hanyo (milagrosamente).

El suave sonido del movimiento de las ramas y las hojas pegando contra estas hizo abrir, lo más lento posible, los ojos a la chica. Se sentía con menos dolor del que sentía cuando terminó el enfrentamiento aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada luego de caer completamente noqueada por el golpe del ataque.

Alzó su mano y tocó su cabeza en una zona donde se sentía adolorida. Abrió los ojos un poco más para poder distinguir donde se encontraba, no reconoció el techo como el de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Trató de incorporarse pero le fue bastante doloroso tan siquiera intentar moverse por lo que permaneció en su antigua posición. Suspiró y con la mirada buscó algún artefacto que le identificara donde estaba, justo cuando se giró de lado se topo con InuYasha profundamente dormido. Kagome sonrió, muy pocas eran las veces que podía verlos dormir así, despreocupado y calmado. Seguramente disfrutando de lo que sería su sueño.

Pero no todo fue necesariamente bueno pues descubrió sus ropas en una esquina de la habitación junto con las de InuYasha y al mirar su cuerpo se descubrió envuelta en una yukata un poco maltratada mientras que el chico estaba en la misma condición.

La duda asaltó la mente de la chica como el sonrojo asaltó su rostro ¿acaso InuYasha la había visto desnuda? Tembló ante la simple idea, el no podía ella no era digna para que él la mirara si quiera y eso se lo había dejado demasiado claro durante los primeros días que se trataron.

Como le era prácticamente imposible moverse decidió esperar a que InuYasha despertara, pero también noto que su espalda estaba vendada y se sintió profundamente agradecida con él. Siempre que había una batalla ella cuidaba de él y curaba sus heridas y ahora había sido lo contrario aunque le hubieses gustado atender las raspaduras en el cuerpo del Hanyo.

Pasó un rato antes de que el chico abriera sus ojos lentamente, Kagome lo admiró por un momento hasta que lo vio abalanzarse sobre ella y comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Aquel gesto la hizo estremecerse por completo. Se sentía tan bien mientras el Hanyo clocaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente, aunque le costaba creerlo aquello era signo de que en verdad le importaba.

Una vez que todo estuvo en silencio e InuYasha se encontraba sentado frente a ella mirándole con preocupación sintió la fuerte necesidad de abrazarlo, besarlo y quizás algo más…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el chico con voz tranquila, Kagome alzó su mano y acarició aquella suave mejilla.

-Mejor InuYasha muchas gracias por todos estos cuidados- Al terminar de hablar le sonrió tiernamente para después continuar con otra de las muchas dudas que tenía en el momento – InuYasha ¿dónde están los demás?.

-Espero que se encuentren bien, fueron a la aldea mientras que yo… bueno te traje aquí pero si quieres podemos ir allá- La chica se incorporó un poco para poder quedar a la altura del rostro de InuYasha.

-No así está mucho mejor, la cabaña es sumamente cómoda y además estoy contigo- Intercambiaron una sonrisa, sus labios estaban a centímetros de separación. Sus alientos chocaban ligeramente, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en ambos. InuYasha había rozado sus labios con los de ellas hasta hace algunas horas pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba despierta. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la simple idea de besarse.

El caso de Kagome era algo diferente, estaba completamente segura de que InuYasha conservaba fuertes sentimientos hacia Kikyo, lo podía sentir aunque ya no fuese obvio. Si llegaban a besarse habría sido un impulso de ambos pero ¿qué ocurriría después? Quizás InuYasha dejaría de hablarle o tal vez incluso de alejaría de ella.

A pesar de las dudas que tenían en mente, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, definitivamente tendrían que besarse. Finalmente los juntaron, inmediatamente un mar de sentimientos inundó a ambos chicos. Comenzaron a mover sus bocas tímidamente, el momento fue tierno y dulce, sus ojos estaba cerrados con fuerza intentando que nada los distrajera de aquello que vivían. Fueron abriendo cada vez más sus comisuras hasta que, en un movimiento rápido, sus lenguas se encontraban en la boca del otro explorando cada espacio que les era alcanzable. Entre cada inclinación de labios soltaban ya sea un pequeño gemido o un suspiro.

Se separaron para tomar aire por un segundo, después se besaron nuevamente. Lo que había empezado como un beso tierno se había convertido (en menos tiempo) en uno completamente apasionado. Chocaban sus labios con enjundia, se besaron con tal ímpetu que su aliento no tardó en terminarse nuevamente, Kagome le pasó los brazos por su nuca (aunque con mucho esfuerzo) para atraerlo aún más hasta ella. Finalmente se dejaron terminar sin una pisca de aliento en sus pulmones.

Sus respiraciones se relajaron luego de unos minutos. Ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder, se miraron a la cara aunque no fijamente. Todo había sido tan confuso.

-Kagome yo no quise bueno si pero…- La voz de InuYasha se cortó al instante, estaba nervioso. No sabía exactamente como decir que la quería, que lamentaba haberla besado de tal forma si ella no compartía los mismos sentimientos que él.

-InuYasha tú ¿me quieres?- Kagome dirigía su mirada hacia el futon, no tenía el valor (aún no) de verlo a la cara. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Hanyo que gracias a un impulso de su naturaleza por responder de forma que no hubiera confusiones le gritó lo que menos se hubiese imaginado en aquel instante.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No solo te quiero… te amo Kagome ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?- De inmediato se reprimió por haberlo dicho de esa forma tan rápida y agresiva. Observó aterrado como a la chica se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, en verdad era lo que menos quería en ese momento por lo que se aproximó a ella y la abrazó impidiendo que dijera una sola palabra.

Debía admitir que no se esperaba aquella respuesta del Hanyo, la felicidad inundó su alma de un instante a otro (quizás milésimas de segundo) no pudo ocultar aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran. En cuanto sintió que InuYasha la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza supo que lo había malinterpretado.

Su cuerpo entero dolía, pero aún así le correspondió al Hanyo con un abrazo semejante en fuerza, dejó que sus lágrimas terminaran lo suyo y se dispuso a explicarle. Nunca se había sentido más feliz, no podía echar a perder aquello.

-InuYasha mi amor por ti es más fuerte de lo que me pude imaginar y ahora que me siento correspondida creo que incluso pasó los límites. Ambos se miraron un momento, sus manos y piernas temblaban.

Casi un año había transcurrido desde que descubrió fuertes sentimientos hacia el medio demonio, no podía negar que le sorprendía la fecha en la cual se lo estaba diciendo, InuYasha tenía los mismos pensamientos en su mente; aquella mujer le había robado sus emociones, su alma, su ser, su corazón.

Con infinita ternura volvieron a juntar sus labios. Kagome se sentía morir ante ese toque, fiero y varonil que lo caracterizaba pero a la vez dulce y tranquilo. Permanecieron con sus labios sobre los del otro por un rato, no eran necesarias ningún tipo de palabras.

La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar en la cabaña donde se encontraban, del dulce cantar de las aves se hizo dueño del silencio del lugar, la brisa fresca no daba aviso de ningún peligro. Se separaron a admirar la poca belleza que podían desde el lugar donde yacían.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó el Hanyo haciendo referencia a las heridas en la espalda de la chica, pero esta casi al instante respondió negativamente. Con mucho cuidado ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron con la misma cautela de la cabaña.

Una vez afuera les golpeo la dulzura de oriente, aunque era un bosque el lugar que los rodeaba, los huecos entre el ramaje daban un espectáculo alucinante, precioso. Miraron a su alrededor boquiabiertos, aquel sería un sitio ideal para pasar la vida tranquila.

En cuanto el sol se asomó por completo en el horizonte InuYasha tomo a Kagome de la mano y mediante un pequeño jalón le indicó que volvieran a la cabaña. No logró del todo bien su cometido pues la chica le preguntó el motivo.

-No puedes permanecer aquí mucho tiempo podrías empeorar… será mejor volver a la aldea y de paso sabremos cómo están los chicos- Aquel merecía llamarse un buen argumento, la miko asintió resignada y se dirigió despacio al interior del lugar, una vez adentro Kagome regresó al futon mientras InuYasha arreglaba las cosas necesarias y terminaba de organizar lo que había en el interior del sitio.

Salieron un tiempo después, como de costumbre Kagome se encontraba en la espalda de InuYasha con la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. El trayecto fue abrumador (más cuando la miko no se había recuperado y cada salto significaba un dolor o un mareo) la aldea se encontraba algo alejada por lo que duró más de la planeado. Una vez en la entrada de la misma InuYasha apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la cabaña buscada.

Durante las siguientes horas de la mañana y parte de la tarde, la anciana Kaede se dedicó a sanar las heridas de Kagome con hierbas especiales para cada una al igual que las de InuYasha. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se encontraban en la habitación también. Se encontraban vendados en algunas partes de su cuerpo (más el monje). Kirara estaba tendida sobre el futon de la anciana dejando escapar algunos ronquidos sumamente tiernos.

La miko y el Hanyo compartían miradas cómplices de vez en cuando, dado lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas su sonrojo fue mucho más notable. Agradecieron a Kami el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de sus comportamientos; el ambiente estaba pacífico por lo que InuYasha decidió ir a por comida para todos, sus heridas casi estaban sanadas gracias a los cuidados de la anciana y eso le daba ventaja.

Kagome (un poco perdida por el cansancio presente en su cuerpo) lo vio salir de la cabaña. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, claramente hubiese querido llegar más allá que unos besos ya sea apasionado o tierno con el Hanyo, suspiró y se giró evitando tocar su espalda más de lo necesario. Si tenía suerte y sus heridas sanaban pronto quizás InuYasha y ella tendrían la conversación esperada y algo más…

Se reprimió a si misma por estar pensando en aquella clase de cosas pero no lo podía evitar, necesitaba que InuYasha le demostrara en amor que sentía por ella. Pensando en su sonrisa, en su rostro y en sus (muy lindas) orejitas caninas se dejó vencer por el sueño que aun no le dejaba.

**Continuará…**

_Ok ahí va el primero! Ojala haya sido y sea de su agrado ((:_

_Este va para InuyKag4ever, ardalus y serena tsukino de chiba Chicos muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy lindos ^^ _

_Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capi y si lo hago Pliss la culpa es de mis maestros xDD _

_Hasta pronto _

_LoVe Quo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Almorzaron en completo silencio, incluso las muy conocidas mañas del Hoshi no dieron acto de presencia. La tarde caía sobre el lugar de forma rápida, un hermoso espectáculo del cielo. Sango suspiró mientras se abrazaba a si misma dejando su plato de comida.

Todos notaron el acto de la Taijika, InuYasha le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad y la llamó con un gruñido para que le prestara atención.

-¿Qué tienes Sango?- La chica suspiró y miró de reojo al monje quien trataba de no entrometerse en la situación. Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la cabaña mientras con un simple gesto (poco común en ella) le respondió al Hanyo quien de inmediato comprendió que no había que molestarla.

Miroku dio un último bocado a su plato y luego de una reverencia de agradecimiento salió del lugar en busca de la chica. Tanto Kagome como InuYasha pensaron que no era una buena idea pero quizás aquello era lo que Sango necesitaba en realidad.

Shippo permaneció en silencio todo el rato, parecía distante pero en cuanto Kirara abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia él, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras salía a jugar con la gatita. La anciana Kaede los había abandonado desde hace un rato para ir a ayudar a algunos heridos y enfermos alrededor de la aldea (aquello no favorecía la situación que el Hanyo y la Miko tenían que enfrentar). Una vez que se hallaron completamente solos evitaron cruzar sus miradas.

Aunque aquello no era una regla, InuYasha miraba de reojo a la chica cuando podía. Reparaba en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, sus orbes chocolate evitando los suyos, su perfil tan perfecto, sus mejillas moviéndose ligeramente cuando masticaba su alimento, sus labios carnosos y rojos que ya había tenido la enorme dicha de juntar con los suyos. Suspiró y volvió a tomar su plato aunque su apetito de comida había desaparecido, ahora deseaba algo más.

Agitó su cabeza bruscamente, no debía de estar pensando ese tipo de cosas pervertidas aunque al instante sintió una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla apasionadamente, acariciar su suave y delicada piel a comparación con la suya.

Kagome mientras tanto se preocupaba por algún acontecimiento que cambie su vida y la del Hanyo, Kikyo aún estaba con vida y posiblemente encontrando mil maneras de atraer a InuYasha nuevamente hacia ella y juntos partir al infierno. La sola idea le aterro por completo provocándole (aún en contra de su voluntad) que comenzara a temblar.

InuYasha dejó atrás sus (muy útiles) pensamientos en cuanto notó lo que le ocurría a Kagome, se aproximó hasta ella y la atrajo a él en un abrazo profundo. No podía llegar a más (aunque realmente lo deseara) pues aquel no era el momento adecuado. La joven miko sujeto la manga de su Kosode con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Por favor InuYasha júrame que nunca me dejarás- Al Hanyo le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Kagome pensara que la iba a abandonar ¿Qué idea le pasaría por la cabeza?

-Kagome si algún día te dejara sería el día de mi muerte- Aquellas palabras reconfortantes (y sumamente románticas) hicieron estremecer a la chica quien a su vez se aferró más al cuerpo del chico.- Ya te lo he dicho antes Kagome… te amo ¿porqué surge esa idea?- continuó el Hanyo curioso mientras la estrujaba aún más (el aire comenzó a hacerle falta a la joven miko).

-Yo también te amo InuYasha con locura pero ella…- En cuanto pronunció la última palabra InuYasha frunció el ceño, se había olvidado completamente de Kikyo, su amor del pasado quien lo mató por cincuenta años creyéndole un sucio bastardo traicionero. A unos días de que ella hubiese sido resucitada por la bruja Urasue, él le había prometido irse con ella al infierno (menudo idiota enamorado) pero no se había dado cuenta de que su verdadera razón de vivir y único amor se encontraba entre sus brazos justo ahora (siempre lo había estado).

-Ella no eres tu… siempre te tuve conmigo Kagome no me justifico por no haberme dado cuenta del amor que siento por ti desde antes, te hice sufrir considerablemente debido a mis tonterías pero…- Los labios de Kagome se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso completamente enloquecido, lleno de necesidad de él. InuYasha correspondió le correspondió al instante que sus labios entraron en contacto de nuevo.

Kagome contenía lágrimas de felicidad al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras (que sinceramente creyó nunca iban a salir de la boca del orgulloso chico) sus labios se movían con necesidad, sus rostros se acercaban aun más en cada diminuta oportunidad.

Ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro entre cada movimiento, las manos de InuYasha paseándose por la cintura de la chica y esta a su vez dirigiendo sus manos a la espalda varonil y musculosa del Hanyo.

Comenzaban a sudar, el contacto de sus dedos en su piel era mágico, indescriptible. La cabaña estaba vacía, todos habían salido, ahora estaban solos ¿esta sería la oportunidad que necesitaban?

No, definitivamente no, si alguien los escuchara (lo que sería muy probable) o si alguno de los chicos entraba sin avisar y los descubría aunque lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de salud de Kagome. El momento no era el indicado, debían esperar tan solo un poco más.

Se separaron de mala gana, se miraron tiernamente y se fundieron en un abrazo. InuYasha acercó sus labios al cabello azabache de la joven y comenzó a suspirar sobre este, la chica se estremeció y se aferró más a él.

-InuYasha por favor…- Pero él la interrumpió con un beso momentáneo, nada comparado con el o los anteriores.

- Ahora no mi joya- Mantuvieron su posición durante un rato, las pequeñas caricias no cesaron en ningún momento. InuYasha acariciaba aquellos hermosos y frágiles cabellos con sus garras mientras mantenía a la chica sujetada firmemente desde su cintura. Kagome no dejaba de mover sus dedos sobre la espalda de InuYasha, sus ojos comenzaron a caer de nuevo, el cansancio la volvió a invadir de forma inesperada y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su amado Hanyo.

El chico la sostuvo con fuerza mientras le miraba con infinita ternura. Continuó acariciando sus cabellos durante algunos minutos hasta que la miko quedó profundamente dormida.

La admiró como si de una pieza de arte griega se tratara, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su pecho que bajaba y subía al ritmo dulce de su respiración, su rostro cuya pequeña sonrisa angelical adornaba, toda ella era un ser perfecto.

La tomó en sus brazos y la levó al futon donde descansaría aquella noche, se sentó a su lado y la continuó mirando hipnotizado.

Quisiera o no al dia siguiente la joven debía partir a su época para poder recuperarse completamente, su madre cuidaría de ella y no le quedaba duda alguna de que pudiese sanar mucho más pronto de lo esperado.

El paso del tiempo fue algo rápido, pues antes de lo esperado el ambiente estaba sumido en oscuridad. Shippo entró en la cabaña junto con Kirara y luego de desear las buenas noches quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La anciana Kaede probablemente regresaría hasta el amanecer al igual que Miroku y Sango (no se sabe que pueden estar haciendo en ese momento). El Hanyo intentó mantenerse despierto por si algún ser repulsivo o una amenaza se hallaba cerca.

Los sonidos suaves de las hojas moviéndose, los grillos e insectos tranquilizadores de las noches, la brisa fresa, la noche era bastante buena aunque lamentablemente fue rápida. Las horas pasaron volando no nada más para el Hanyo si no para los otros quienes al sentir la luz del sol sobre sus rostros se quejaron entre sueños reclamando más descanso.

El Hoshi y la Taijika no hicieron acto de presencia en ningún momento al igual que la anciana Kaede. Cuando el sol se asomó por completo a través del horizonte, InuYasha comenzó a preparar las cosas de la chica para llevarla hasta el pozo y una vez que hayan cruzado el portal del tiempo hasta su hogar donde seguramente la señora Higurashi recibiría una no muy grata sorpresa al ver a su hija con semejantes cicatrices en la espalda.

Cuando Kagome por fin hubo despertado por completo, InuYasha la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos mientras que en su espalda llevaba la gran y pesada mochila amarilla.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al pozo a velocidad media, las hojas se movían a la velocidad del viento, parecían danzar sobre ellos. El cielo se encontraba limpio, completamente puro. Las aves volaban cerca de la aldea en busca de comida aunque su canto parecía indicar su alegría.

Una vez que llegaron, el chico brinco en el interior. Una luz violeta los envolvió a ambos transportándolos quinientos años en el futuro donde parecer había caído una fuerte llovizna.

Entraron con cuidado a la casa, la señora Higurashi salía de la cocina con un tazón caliente pero al verlos lo dejó sobre la mesa y se aproximó a saludarlos pero se detuvo en cuanto noto la forma en que InuYasha cargaba a su hija.

Pasaron un momento sumamente incómodo mientras le daban explicaciones de lo ocurrido, pero al final lo más que pudo hacer fue dedicarles una sonrisa y agradecerle a InuYasha profundamente el haber cuidado de Kagome con esmero. Obviamente no iban a explicarle las sensaciones que habían presentado en aquellos momentos ni los besos que compartieron, sabían que aquel asunto estaba inconcluso pero la paciencia era su mejor arma durante aquellos días que permanecerían descansando en el acogedor hogar de la chica.

Durante la mañana todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, la señora Higurashi se dedicó a atender a Kagome mientras esta descansaba e InuYasha observaba "la caja con imágenes" que Sota tenía la costumbre de mostrarle cada vez que acudía al lugar.

Por la tarde el abuelo regresó a casa pero al parecer no se percató de la presencia de InuYasha hasta que este le saludó distante, Sota por otra parte corrió hasta él mientras le mostraba un artefacto extraño donde controlaba a un hombrecillo y aplastaba a unos hongos extraños.

-Se llama videojuego vamos a jugar ¿sí?- Que remedio le quedaba al chico más que jugar con aquel niño molesto (como solía llamarle cariñosamente). La comida fue bastante tranquila al igual que el desayuno, pero sus necesidades eran completamente distintas. Se moría por volver donde la miko y volverla a besar con ímpetu y quizás…

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza hacia los lados evitando aquellos pensamientos. Sus sentimientos ya habían salido a flote, tan solo necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba a su lado, cuanto la amaba.

La noche llegó finalmente e InuYasha se dispuso a dormir en la habitación de Kagome con la escusa de cuidar su salud. El "niño molesto", el abuelo y la señora Higurashi acudieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto con la miko y el Hanyo, la tensión se hizo presente de un momento a otro.

La luz permanecía encendida, la chica reposaba en su cómoda cama y el chico en un costado de la misma sentado en su posición característica. El sonido distante de los automóviles, el aroma de la ciudad, aquel sitio no era tan tranquilo como las noches en el Sengoku (aquellos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la joven miko).

Se incorporó un poco para poder observar al Hanyo que jugaba con uno de sus calcetines escolares. Se veía tan tierno, tan joven y apuesto… ¿cómo no enamorarse perdidamente de él? Aunque sus actitudes dejaban mucho que desear Kagome sabía que en el fondo él era otro, ahora que conocía sus sentimientos deseaba permanecer con él, compartir su vida y formar una familia.

Se acercó a él lo más que pudo y lo abrazo, InuYasha no se sorprendió como hubiese esperado y le correspondió al instante. Pronto sus labios se juntaron, los besos que compartían eran indescriptibles (todo lo que compartían de hecho).

InuYasha comenzó a acostar a Kagome sin separarse de sus labios, sus cuerpos comenzaban a tener contacto que les provocaban sensaciones placenteras. Pronto estuvieron tendidos sobre la pequeña cama besándose con mucho ímpetu. Las manos del Hanyo recorrían la cintura de su joven compañera mientras que ella se aferraba cada vez más a su cuello.

Pronto los gemidos surgieron conforme cada caricia, cada movimiento de labios. InuYasha se separó de sus labios para besar sus mejillas, su mentón, su oreja para finalmente posarse sobre su delicado cuello donde dio pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

La chica gemía, sus manos recorrían aquella espalda varonil, el Hanyo bajó su rostro a la altura de los pechos de Kagome y aún por encima de la blusa los besó. La miko se aferró más a él (como si su vida dependiera de ello) los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Mientras InuYasha continuaba besando sus pechos, su mano izquierda subía y bajaba por los muslos de la chica, disfrutando el contacto de su piel que los quemaba desde dentro.

Kagome comenzó a desatar el nudo del Kosode de InuYasha hasta que finalmente tuvo la visibilidad de su pecho. Se sintió maravillada ante él y no pudo evitar acercarse y besarlo. El Hanyo gimió y la acercó más a sí. Las sensaciones que podían provocarse le daban una hermosa vista de un futuro juntos, como familia (lo que desde joven había anhelado).

El estrepitoso y desagradable sonido (al menos para el Hanyo) de pasos en el pasillo los dejó helados. Se detuvieron de golpe y tensos rogaron que no fuese la señora Higurashi o Sota. El sonido de los pasos se hacía más fuerte y se acercaba hacía la puerta de la habitación.

**Continuará…**

_Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas bueno en fin aquí está el siguiente capi, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto. Espero que continúe siendo de su completo agrado ^^ _

_Hasta pronto _

_LoVe Quo _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome temblaba (posiblemente de nerviosismo) bajo el cuerpo del Hanyo quien no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes. El sonido de los pasos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ambos se tensaron considerablemente cuando los escucharon justo atrás de la puerta de madera. Por el aroma que se alcanzaba a distinguir InuYasha supo de inmediato que se trataba de la señora Higurashi (a quien seguramente le daría un infarto si los encontrará de esa manera).

-Kagome mi amor no sé si ya estés dormida aunque estoy segura que InuYasha me está escuchando… vamos a salir a una cena con la prima Konomi, volveremos en la mañana de acuerdo cuídense- Una vez que ambos escucharon cuando la puerta principal se cerró de golpe (seguramente gracias a Sota) suspiraron aliviados.

Compartieron miradas cómplices y se besaron con ternura. Kagome rió nerviosamente seguida del Hanyo, se entrelazaron las manos y las movieron simultáneamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron con dulzura.

-A veces mamá puede ser muy inoportuna- Kagome lo besó nuevamente mientras con un movimiento de su mano, que anteriormente se había posado sobre su espalda, lo atraía hacía ella cada vez más.

-Lo sé pero te juro Kagome que si alguien se atreve a interrumpirnos otra vez lo corto a la mitad- susurró el Hanyo entre risas. Kagome le miro tiernamente y lo volvió a besar. El chico correspondió al instante y continuó con el movimiento de sus manos sobre los muslos de la joven miko. Sus besos descendieron hasta el comienzo de la blusa de Kagome donde se entretuvo con el borde de esta hasta que (con la ayuda de sus garras) la rompió dejándola caer a un lado de la cama.

Se maravillo ante la mujer que amaba, sus pechos no eran más grandes que su mano ni tan pequeños como los de una niña, eran perfectos. La miró a la cara durante un instante; tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y su labio inferior temblando. No pudo evitar subir su rostro y darle un exquisito beso, se veía tan indefensa, tan linda y era suya, egoístamente suya.

Descendió nuevamente hasta los pechos femeninos en donde se detuvo por un momento, admirándolos. Los besó suavemente, con ternura. Sus manos comenzaron a masajearlos con cuidado procurando no lastimarlos, acercó su boca hasta el seno derecho y tomó el pequeño botón rosado entre sus dientes provocando que la chica soltara un largo gemido de placer. Se sintió satisfecho cuando la escucho gemir muy cerca de su oído, no estaba consciente de todo el placer que podrían provocarse mutuamente pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Continuó lamiendo y besando el pezón derecho de la chica mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos y las caricias que le proporcionaba a su espalda. Cambió de posición y besó el seno izquierdo, la miko en un acto reflejo dirigió su boca hasta el comienzo de aquellas orejitas caninas (que tanto amaba) y las lamió con ternura. El Hanyo gruñó fuertemente cuando sintió los labios de Kagome sobre sus orejas, sus movimientos se hacían torpes debido al placer que le proporcionaba la chica.

Kagome, mientras tanto, sonreía satisfactoriamente. Las caricias del chico aumentaban considerablemente, ambos temblaban ante las sensaciones que vivían. Una vez que InuYasha termino su labor con los senos de la mujer y descendió por el cuerpo delicado dando suaves lamidas y besos a su paso, llegó finalmente al comienzo de los pantalones ligeros que usaba cono pijama, los cuales no tardaron en ser rasgados por el chico (que no le quedaba a suficiente paciencia como para quitárselos)

Los pantalones (y pronto las bragas) terminaron en el suelo junto con el resto de la ropa. El Hanyo la admiró durante un momento, se encontraba completamente desnuda y estaba a su merced. Recordó los sentimientos que lo unían a ella (de forma inseparable) el amor que había surgido a lo largo del último año, todo lo que habían enfrentado juntos.

El rostro de Kagome se enrojeció y esta a su vez dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación, mientras la admiraba InuYasha no dejaba de pensar en lo linda que se veía de esa manera. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, tan solo era él y ella a punto de entregarse al otro y demostrarse aquel amor oculto.

El chico descendió sobre las piernas femeninas proporcionándoles caricias y besos a su paso, se detuvo justo al inicio del sexo de Kagome (su meta en ese instante) y luego de abrir sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos y permitirse el acceso, inhalo maravillado el aroma de su pequeña. Kagome, mientras tanto, se retorcía del placer que le producía el tan simple gesto de InuYasha.

Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados producto de los tan apasionados besos que se proporcionaron anteriormente (los cuales no tardarían en volver a repetirse). El rostro del medio demonio se acercó hasta el punto más sensible y privado de la miko y comenzó a probarla con necesidad… con sumo deseo.

Kagome gimió alto al sentir tan íntimo toque (sinceramente ni en sus más locos sueños creyó eso del Hanyo) el chico por su lado, se deleitaba ante los gemidos y suspiros que dejaba escapar su futura compañera, su sabor era indescriptible (aquello era una muy agradable sensación para él). La joven miko se aferró a los cabellos plateados del Hanyo mientras este continuaba su labor con ella, estaba completamente segura de que comenzaba a temblar o definitivamente ya se encontraba temblando ante sus caricias y lamidas.

InuYasha introdujo uno de sus dedos con extremo cuidado en el interior de Kagome provocando que esta ahogara un grito, lo comenzó a mover de forma lenta y cuidadosa (siempre procurando no lastimarla en lo más mínimo) el lugar estaba lo suficientemente lubricado para recibir a su otro dedo, introdujo un segundo mientras la joven miko se revolvía desde su posición y el sudor se asomaba por su frente.

El chico comenzó a aumentar el ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos procurando ver los gestos de su pequeña ante estos. No pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso ante sus acciones y lo que provocaba en Kagome. Pronto, la chica estaba empapada y jadeando el nombre del Hanyo. InuYasha se posiciono sobre ella y la besó nuevamente esperando su aprobación para introducir su muy viril miembro en la cavidad de la joven miko.

El beso fue tranquilo para el momento, se dejaron llevar por sus bocas hasta que estas exigieron oxígeno. Se miraron sus rostros sonrojados y Kagome asintió ligeramente, luego InuYasha (con una mirada cargada de miles de emociones, desde ternura hasta pasión) comenzó a penetrarla de forma lenta tratando de evitarle el dolor de la pérdida de la virginidad.

Kagome hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sentirlo penetrar en su interior pero aquella mueca pasó en un segundo a ser de dolor en cuanto InuYasha entró en ella profundamente llevándose consigo su himen. Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla derecha que no pasó desapercibida por el medio demonio quien acudió a limpiarla con su boca. Compartieron miradas y por un momento, Kagome pudo distinguir preocupación en su ahora compañero.

-Kagome por favor perdóname no quise hacerte daño- La chica suspiró y le miró tranquila, luego sintió y le pidió que continuara (aquello era tan solo una molestia pasajera y ambos los sabían, aunque la preocupación estuviese en el momento) InuYasha, aún dubitativo, comenzó a moverse de forma pacífica y lenta en el interior de la miko, esperando ante cada movimiento la aprobación tanto de ella como de su pobre cuerpo.

Pronto, aquellas sensaciones de incomodidad y dolor pasaron y Kagome comenzó a sentirse maravillosamente ante el medio demonio. InuYasha notó el cambio en la miko y supo que debía ir más rápido ahora que aquella molestia se había ido.

Ambos movían sus caderas de forma similar, sus sexos rozaban entre sí causándoles sensaciones puras de infinito placer. El sudor corría tanto por sus rostros como por sus cuerpos, las mantas de la cama de la chica comenzaban a mojarse considerablemente, sus cabellos se mezclaban formando un efecto de olas negras y plateadas danzando. La luz de la luna inundaba el lugar, el sonido de los resortes de la cama, la chica debajo suyo jadeando y gimiendo su nombre. Todo era perfecto (al menos para ellos).

Estaban cerca del clímax, podían sentirlo. Su ritmo aumentó de forma inesperada causando que la chica (sintiéndose en la cima del placer) gritara el nombre del chico con todas sus fuerzas dando lugar a su primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo en que su interior se contraía y el mimbro de InuYasha dejaba salir su semilla y este gruñera durante el suceso.

Aprovechando un movimiento de la chica que dejó al descubierto parte de su cuello, el medio demonio se dirigió hasta ahí y enterró sus colmillos lo suficientemente profundo para dejar una marca, la cual establecería que él era su dueño, el único con derecho a tocarla. Oficialmente ella era suya y él era de ella (aunque en realidad ellos lo eran desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez).

InuYasha se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de la joven miko quien jadeaba de manera sobrenatural, la admiró durante un rato mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. El rubor en sus mejillas era menor que el que se había presentado cuando recién empezaban, sus cabellos estaban empapados en sudor, sus ojos luchaban por abrirse pero al parecer el agotamiento le ganaba en muchos sentidos.

El chico suspiró y besó aquella suave mejilla, para continuar con el resto de su rostro hasta posarse dulcemente sobre los labios femeninos y mover los suyos con suavidad. Kagome abrió los ojos despacio y le correspondió inmediatamente al beso enrollando sus brazos en aquel fornido cuello. Se separaron e InuYasha la cubrió con las cobijas para protegerla del frío que pronto se hizo presente en la habitación (aunque quizás ya hubiese estado pero hay probabilidad nula de que lo hayan notado).

Pronto se hundieron en un cálido abrazo (tanto protector como frágil) y se recostaron completamente sobre el colchón. Suspiraron y entrelazaron sus dedos, los cuales comenzaban a juguetear entre ellos. La mirada ámbar era de lo más posesiva y cariñosa que alguna vez se hubiese visto mientras que la mirada chocolate reflejaba una tranquilidad pura y relajada (en ambas claro se incluía el amor).

Kagome recordó cada instante desde el día de su cumpleaños número 15, las sensaciones de cariño le invadieron y se acurrucó más en el cuerpo del Hanyo. Su Hanyo para ser más específicos. El por su lado, acariciaba la espalda femenina hasta que sintió las marcas de la batalla de hace unos días.

-Kagome ¿te duele?- Preguntó el joven demonio en un tono de clara preocupación, lo que le pareció formidable a la miko pues estaba más que segura de los sentimientos que el Hanyo guardaba por ella.

-No InuYasha- Respondió con una sonrisa que adornaba encantadoramente su rostro puro, el chico no pudo evitar besarla con ímpetu y acercarla más a él, la necesitaba lo más cerca posible.

Las caricias continuaron durante un rato más hasta que, el cansancio de ambos, los invadió por completo y sus ojos comenzaban a luchar por permanecer abiertos (aunque no por mucho tiempo). El silencio era su compañero en el momento pues con la casa de la chica vacía y sin ningún aparato molesto (como aquella consola que Sota le había enseñado a usar esa tarde) InuYasha se sintió tranquilo, esa noche se aseguraría de dormir bien y con tranquilidad, sin estar vigilando por si algún Yokai se acercaba.

Kagome bostezó y cerró sus ojos aún más, sus brazos se posaron en la cintura del Hanyo y gracias al agarre lo pudo sentir incluso más cerca, tanto de ella como de su corazón. InuYasha sintió el movimiento y delicadamente le alzó la cara para poder apreciarla mejor, poco a poco se acercó a ella hasta llegar a su oído.

-Eres una ladrona Kagome- La chica abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y se apartó de su agarre para verlo a la cara y enfrentar lo que acababa de decirle. La mirada del medio demonio se posó sobre la de ella con ternura.

-¿Perdona?- Continuó la chica con un claro tono de ofensa en su voz pero al sentir las manos de InuYasha sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, sin saber porque se tranquilizo.

-Robaste mi corazón Kagome ¿acaso las que roban algo no son llamadas ladronas?- Continuó el híbrido en un tono simpático haciendo que la chica se abalanzara sobre él dejándolo entre ella y la cama.

Acercaron sus rostros con rapidez y juntaron sus labios con frenesí, luego se acomodaron respectivamente (abrazados por supuesto) y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo (siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros).

**Fin**

_Y aquí está por fin xDD Les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado en subir el último capítulo pero he tenido bastantes problemas últimamente… dos de los principales son que bno termine con mi novio y ya saben no luego como nos ponemos xDD pero ahora estoy muy bien haha y el segundo y más importante es que los exámenes finales están cerca y en verdad tengo que estudiar como loca así que dejo los fics pendientes por una semana o menos y si puedo (y me da tiempo claro) podré subir alguno nuevo ^^ _

_Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews_

_Se despide su amiga…_

_LoVe Quo _


End file.
